<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Sinners Repent (New Version) by Galaxy_of_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327294">When Sinners Repent (New Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Legends/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Legends'>Galaxy_of_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Stars Align [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Forgiveness, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The First Order Sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Legends/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an improved rewrite of my abandoned fic, which can be found under the same name)</p><p>Armitage Hux survived Pryde's execution attempt, but his place within the First Order did not. With nothing left to lose and grudges to settle, he has yet to discover where his fate lies.</p><p>This story explores an ending and beyond in which both Hux and Ben Solo survive, and join the resistance. In the wake of Palpatine's destruction, how will they face their pasts, futures, and each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Stars Align [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again everyone! I am pleased to present this revised, rewritten version of my previous fanfic. Welcome back to those who followed the original, and if you're new, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of your love and support! Just as before, all comments, questions, and constructive criticism are welcome here and on my Tumblr, galaxy-of-legends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The infinite horizon of space was like a great piece of obsidian silk, interwoven with fine jewels made of heat and fire and accented with crystals that reflected every color in existence. Among these supernova-forged gems sailed a cargo freighter so equally deep in its lack of coloration that it could get lost within the great folds of the universe's sleek tapestry. The only part of the ship's hull that was clearly visible was a clean, molten red insignia painted on one side. </p><p>      The back of the vessel held a large cargo compartment, which was nearly as devoid of light and heat as the vacuum outside of it.The minuscule threads of light that did beam weakly from the ceiling reflected off of the chrome floor, piles of crates, and a durasteel coffin placed in the center of the room. One could tell just by looking at the plain box that it carried the weight of death and the supposed dead within. The silence was only thinly veiled by the distant chatter of the pilots inside the cockpit beyond. That was, until it was disrupted further by the scraping of the coffin's lid as it was carefully removed from the inside.</p><p>      After a few moments of struggle, the lid slid off of the metallic tomb with a minute hiss. Quickly, an arm darted out to stop the lid before it hit the bare floor. Just as suddenly, the man inside the box shot up. His eyes darted quickly around the dark space as his lungs desperately drew oxygen into his body. He steadied his breathing as quickly as he could, waiting for the sound of approaching footsteps that never came. <em> Good. They hadn't heard him. </em></p><p>      The man slowly lifted himself out of the coffin with a groan as his limbs were reintroduced to blood flow and movement. At last he removed himself from the confinements of the box with a pained grunt. His legs wobbled upon contact with the cool ground, and he caught himself on a stack of supplies before leaning against it for balance. His body felt like gelatin, and his brain even more so. </p><p>      The man allowed himself a minute to reacquaint himself with the process of living. When his eyes adjusted and his feet supported him once more, he sighed heavily. As his chest expanded, the feeling of the constricting garment upon it cleared some of the fog from his mind and reminded him of what had led to this very moment. Still leaning on the crates, the man carefully popped open the top of his uniform and slid it off. The symbol on it's shoulder matched the one displayed on the very vessel he was on. He sneered at it with disgust before beginning to remove the blaster bolt-proof vest from his pale torso.</p><p>***</p><p>      General Hux was running out of time. Or perhaps he was about to extend it. At this point, it was uncertain. It wasn't very long ago at all that he realized that the other generals and Ren were aware of a spy within the First Order, and that he only had so long before the evidence led straight to him. After all, it was his own high standards that ensured every officer was highly capable of rooting out a traitor. The soldiers he once helped train could be the ones to secure his death. Hux had to move fast.</p><p>      The fact of the matter was, he knew Pryde would catch on quickly. He knew how Hux operated, given his presence in Hux's youth and all the time spent trying to seize the younger man's authority. If Hux had to cover for the resistance, it would only be a matter of time until Pryde found and exploited a crack in his carefully constructed web of lies. So when Hux aided in the escape of FN-2187 and his allies, he was already prepared.</p><p>      Hux had acquired the protective vest long ago, as soon as he agreed to deliver information to the Resistance. He was certain that once his charade was up, Pryde wouldn't hesitate to execute him on sight. And, knowing Pryde well, he was certain that the senior officer would kill him as quickly and efficiently as possible. Pryde never let loose threads hang for long, and removing his rival in command could only stand to benefit his position.This being the case, Hux figured he would either be shot in the head or heart, as those were the quickest ways to ensure fatality. Seeing as how any measures to protect his head would have been noticed, Hux gambled and shielded his heart. And it paid off. </p><p>      Wounding his leg was little more than a weak cover, simply a way to keep lower officers from asking too many questions. It wouldn't fool Pryde for a second, but it served its purpose and helped get him reach the bridge without being detained. With a freshly bandaged leg and the vest wrapped tightly around his rib cage, he faced Pryde. Hux knew what was at stake. <em> This was it. </em> This would either end his legacy or cement its place in history.</p><p>      When he felt the blaster's bolt hit him, he acted as he had rehearsed. Hux let the impact knock him down and fell limp onto the pristine floor. The precise cocktail of venom and drugs he had injected into himself minutes ago kicked in right on time. As Hux played dead, he felt his teeth and fingers go numb. The sensation traveled along his body until he was effectively paralyzed. His job became much easier then as his heartbeat slowed to a minimum and he inhaled just enough air to keep him alive. He was teetering on the edge of death, but remained solidly within the realm of the living. By the time two troopers entered the room to take his body away, there was virtually no way to tell that Hux was alive.</p><p>      His brain was mostly inactive too, but he was still conscious enough to comprehend what happened next. He was dragged unceremoniously to an examination table, where he was examined by a medical officer and declared dead when no pulse could be found. Thankfully the routine autopsy was skipped, as the cause of death was obvious with several witnesses to attest to it. Hux was put into the coffin with little care or respect and shoved onto the freighter. As the ship rose into space, he simply waited for the drowsiness and pain to fade.</p><p>      Through his long dance between sleep and reality, Hux contemplated what he had accomplished. Over the past year of scheming against Ren, who had taken Hux's deserved place on the throne, he had built his hand and played it well. Pryde thought he had the winning cards, but for now he played the fool as Hux held the winning combination. Despite this, he was still uneasy. Even though Hux had lived, he lost the power and command he had worked tirelessly to earn and keep. His strategy had won him this round, but the game wasn't over. </p><p>      The half-coma Hux was in left his mind buzzing with memories, both real and altered. As a whirlwind of nearly incomprehensible thoughts bounced around in his head, he could have sworn he heard his father calling him a failure through the chaos. <em> You will never be enough. </em></p><p>***</p><p>      After gingerly removing the vest, Hux examined the damage. The bolt hadn't pierced him, but it still left a large purple bruise from the harsh impact. Touching it made his breath rattle in his chest from pain. Very carefully, Hux re-buttoned his clothing and composed himself, careful not to touch his torso or bump into things. </p><p>      Right. He shouldn’t waste any more time. Hux took inventory of the cargo bay, shambling between crates as quickly as his wounded leg would allow. Eventually, he stumbled upon a shipment of standard issue blasters. Ever so quietly, he slipped one out of its case and lightly stepped towards the door leading to the ship’s cockpit. Through the slight crack in the sliding doors, Hux could see and hear the pilots to a limited degree.</p><p>      “I’m telling you, something isn’t right here,” the main pilot insisted. “Pryde just killed General Hux without a single piece of incriminating evidence against him. I mean, Hux? A traitor? He and his father practically built the First Order from the ground up! Hell, his first words were probably something like ‘Hail the Order!’. And come on! His body was tossed into our vessel like a sack of produce. Hux’s front teeth are probably worth more than everything I own, yet an akk dog probably gets more respect post mortem than him. Not to mention that we’ve been ordered to burn his coffin on Mustafar. I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s not normal procedure, especially for one of the greatest leaders the First Order’s ever seen. Oh, and I don’t know, just maybe the ENTIRE FLEET would like to know he’s dead? Pryde didn’t even bother sending a notification, much less a funeral invitation.” She finished her rant with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>      The entire time, her copilot seemed to be barely paying attention, choosing instead to stare at the emptiness of space and occasionally mutter an “uh huh”. When he was certain the pilot had stopped talking, at least for the moment, he finally spoke up. “I mean I guess I get it. But it's not my problem, and I don't care to make it my problem. I don’t know about you, but I’m certainly not going to ask Pryde anything face to face. It’s not like it matters anyway. If anything this proves that Hux wasn’t different from the rest of us. In the end he was just as easy to shoot. Now Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, that’s a great leader. You don’t see any bolts getting past that lightsaber.”</p><p>      The mention of that name put a bitter taste in Hux's mouth and an even worse expression on his features. Even in the wake of his supposed death, all anyone could talk about was <em> Ren </em> . How <em> Ren </em> was better. How <em> Ren </em> rose to the top while Hux died with not even a bang, put a pathetic hush of the wind, barely heard throughout the galaxy and the fleet he left behind. The rush of anger Hux felt pushed him to make his move.</p><p>      Hux interacted with the panel on the wall and opened the door. Before the two pilots could even turn around and register that their esteemed general was, in fact, alive, they were not. Hux shot them both square in the head in quick succession, watching them fall limp out of their chairs. He tutted. They had taken off their helmets thinking that they were alone and safe. They had certainly paid for their negligence.</p><p>      Wasting no time, Hux pushed the pilot out of the way and secured himself in the seat she previously occupied, shaking off the last bits of drowsiness as he got comfortable. He noticed the small vibroknife on the pilot’s utility belt and took it, concealing it in his clothes. <em> After all, one should always be prepared.  </em></p><p>      Hux didn't like the idea of reaching out to the Resistance, but his cards had nearly run out. He still had a Supreme Leader to kill, and they were his only valid option. Thankfully he had acquired the locations of their bases upon making a pact to spy for them. Not that they knew, but that was their fault for not being careful. Without further delay Hux punched in the coordinates, casually wiped a stray droplet of blood off his cheek, and prepared for the flight.</p><p>      He was going to Ajan Kloss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Isolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      After what he assumed to be roughly five hours after landing on the densely forested planet, Hux still found himself traversing the muddy terrain without a sign of the Resistance base. His frustration and fatigue were rapidly increasing as he lightly jogged underneath the canopies of century old trees. His holomap was rendered useless due to the humid air and lack of a clear signal (no doubt from a jammer located in the base), so he had no choice but to keep heading towards the general direction of the rebel's supposed location.</p>
<p>      There may have been civilization here at some point in the past, but that was so long ago that any remnants had succumbed to nature years ago. The mist and fog blanketed the ground, tricking the senses and filling the lungs with unwelcome moisture. The trees were tall and so numerous in some areas that the light could seldom be seen from below. In these places, the wind seemed to whisper and the wildlife was always watching.</p>
<p>      Hux was in one such area right now, using a military flashlight to guide him through the jungle. He had abandoned his jacket long ago in the humid heat, and all he had left was the plain tank top that served as an undershirt to cover his torso. At some point his pants and boots had been splattered in mud, and his gloves suffered from weathering and claw marks thanks to confrontations with the predators of the planet. His fiery hair was a mess and clung to his forehead with sweat. Hux trudged through the growing darkness, trying to ignore the wound on his leg.</p>
<p>      To say that he was out of his element was an understatement.</p>
<p>     Hux was usually so put together, so in control. He had loyal troops to back him up. He had a clear plan and all his pieces in place. But now, he was in the middle of a forest full of beasts with only a slight indication of where he was going. The sack full of supplies from the freighter on his back grew heavier by the minute, and the composed image he kept for himself was ruined by the conditions of his surroundings and circumstances. The powerful General Hux, feared leader and ruthless enemy, reduced to a weakened man with nothing and no one on his side. <em> Pathetic </em>.</p>
<p>      Despite the odds, Hux knew he was close. He couldn't tell why, but even though he had no clear path of logic to this conclusion he could feel it. It was like a tickling sensation at the base of his skull, pulling him in the right direction. Hux figured it was most likely due to a mixture of dehydration and the strain in his eyes from trying to see through the murky jungle. Never before would he have let a silly <em> feeling </em>dictate his actions, but he also didn't have any other plan. And so follow it he did.</p>
<p>      After a few minutes of relative silence, Hux heard a low growl from somewhere beyond his limited line of sight. He froze, guiding his flashlight around in an attempt to find the source. He breathed as shallow and slowly as he dared in order to conceal his presence. There was a rustle somewhere in front of him and he swore he saw a glimpse of the creature. </p>
<p>     Ignoring his surprise, he waited for the next movement. When it came, he shot his blaster in the direction of the noise. After only firing two bolts, the third never came. Hux cursed, pressing the trigger to no avail. <em> Kriff. </em>It must have sustained too much damage during his journey. He threw down the useless weapon and resorted to the only option he had left- running. </p>
<p>      Against his better judgement, Hux let the odd feeling guide him as he ran through the darkness. He could hear the creature behind him, snarling and snapping at his heels. His base instincts had kicked in, and all he could think about was escape. He ran for what seemed like forever, the adrenaline keeping his pain at bay. Eventually moonlight came through the trees once more, and he could see a clearing in the distance. </p>
<p>      With all the strength his thin and weak body could muster, Hux made a last ditch effort to make it to what he could tell were sentient-made structures beyond the trees. He finally made it, nearly tripping on a root as he experienced fresh air and natural light for the first time all day. </p>
<p>      As Hux approached the nearest building, he noticed some people with blasters stationed at the turrets on top. They raised their weapons, and for a moment Hux tensed and prepared to evade their fire. The first round of bolts were shot and relief washed over him as he realized they were shooting past him and at the beast. He ducked and ran faster, not daring to look behind at whatever was chasing him. </p>
<p>      One of the gunners finally hit their mark, and Hux heard the creature screech and fall behind. He began slowing down, coming to a stop in front of the secured door. His head was pounding and his legs began to give out. His head was swimming and a fresh wave of discomfort washed over his leg as the adrenaline wore off. Hux cursed to himself and knelt among the dirt and grass to relieve some of the pain.</p>
<p>      "Hey down there!" One of the voices from above yelled. "We're the Resistance! Just wait there and we'll-" they paused, examining Hux closer. "Holy shit, is that who I think it is?" They brought their communicator to their face and spoke into it. "You better get a squad down here, quick!... Why?... Well sir, General Hux is at our door."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wolf in the Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Almost immediately, a sizable group of Resistance soldiers emerged from the base and surrounded Hux. He made no attempt to escape or struggle. Instead, he played up his pain and exhaustion to draw pity from the wall of armed rebels around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>"Put your arms out and don't move!" One of them barked. "If you try to attack or escape, we will shoot!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hux slowly extended his hands out, and they were swiftly and aggressively handcuffed together.  "I am not here to fight you," he replied, his voice soft yet scratchy due to his dry throat. "I am the secret spy, and I have left the First Order. I'm here peacefully."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Yeah, right, just don't try anything you murdering-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Keep your head, Arik," a new voice said. "He's telling the truth. Now, try to be nicer, understood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Yes, general. Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      No-longer-a-General Hux had questions. The general and leader of the Resistance had always been Leia Organa, everyone knew that. Who was the mystery man in charge? Where was Organa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  He didn't have to wait long for the answers. The soldiers parted, letting the mysterious leader in question through. Hux recognized the man before him from the star destroyer less than ten hours ago, and as a former prisoner. Poe Dameron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Poe addressed the mess of a man in front of him. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you so soon, or at all really. You chose to stay on that ship after helping us escape. So why are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Hux couldn't see any aggression on Dameron's face, just a mild frustration. This confused Hux greatly. He had killed so many of Dameron's allies, foiled so many of their operations. His aid on the star destroyer shouldn't save him from retribution. After all, in the First Order no amendments could excuse a soldier from facing consequences. Why didn't he try to execute him on sight? Dameron had no reason to trust Hux either. Hux was just waiting for the man to yell or put a blaster barrel to his head, but neither happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  He didn't understand, but he used Dameron’s hopefully plentiful good graces to preserve himself (for the time being). "Pryde realized that I had committed treason and shot me. He thinks he killed me, but I survived. I can't go back to the First Order, the damage has been done. So I am here." Hux looked directly at the general, playing to any sympathy he could earn from him. "Please, I am hurt and my energy has been thoroughly expended. Take me somewhere safe and remove these security measures and I will tell you everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Poe seemed to ponder this for a moment, deep in thought. "Alright. I'll take you into the base, and remove the cuffs. But I'm afraid I'll have to keep some guards around you for the time being. I'd like to believe you, but I'll need proof that you're no longer connected to the First Order, consciously or not." He gestured to the soldiers, and all but four of them dissipated back to the posts they came from. "Come on," he said, and Hux stood up and followed him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Soon, Hux was led to a secure room deep within the weathered base. It was practically empty, with nothing but a table and some scattered chairs to fill the space. Hux noted that once everyone filed inside, the door slid close and locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A serpent in a cage of naive rodents,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>   "By all means, take a seat," Poe offered, vaguely gesturing to the chair across from him. Hux didn't dare refuse, quickly choosing to sit down and face the general. One of his makeshift bodyguards removed his cuffs. "So, then," Dameron said. "Tell me what happened and what you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux explained everything. He told of his burning hatred of Ren, the animosity he held towards his unrivaled successes in spite of Hux's hard and careful work. He recalls deciding to spy for the Resistance. He wanted Ren out of power, no matter what it took. Hux gave information to his enemies under an alias, and eventually built up trust and reputation with them over the course of the last year. He confirmed that the transmission about Palpatine came from him. When the time came, he made the decision to help Poe, FN-2187, and the wookie escape. He explained what Palpatine was planning for the Final Order. He explained their plan of attack, their numbers, their fleet. Everything that was not solely for Ren to know. He told them about the vest, the drugs, and his trek through the jungle. All the while Poe listened, clearly struggling to work out what he was being told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span> "In all honesty," Hux said, blatantly lying, "I have recognized the terrible errors in the ways of my past. I have seen the First Order as it truly is, and I would love nothing more than to see it reduced to ash." He made sure to say this with anger and conviction. Dameron needed all the help he could get. If he saw that Hux had the same goal, he'd take the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      And so he did. "Well, I can't say that I approve of your obsessive need to kill the Supreme Leader, but you want what I do at its core, so I'll take it. But you'll have to forgive me if I'm still a little wary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  Hux began to reply, but then someone burst through the door. FN-2187. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "You!" the ex-trooper exclaimed, pointing at Hux. "How dare you come here after all you've done to me, to my friends?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Dameron sighed. "This is General Finn. He was also on the star destroyer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Yes," Hux replied, making no attempt to hide his sneer, "I recall. We've been acquainted before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "How could you terrorize the galaxy for years, abuse everyone under your command, and have the audacity to contact the innocent people you swore to destroy for help?" Finn yelled, eyes and heart full of hurt and anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span> Poe rushed to hold Finn back. "Finn, please. I know it's hard, and I don’t know how I feel about it either, but I think he's going to help us. He already gave us valuable information, and if it's true we may have the upper hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "But how could you even give him the chance to manipulate you? He'll just stab us in the back. He's nothing but a treacherous snake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Finn, listen to me. I don't like it any more than you do. But we don't have many options. Besides, he’s been helping us for a while now at his own risk. At least give him a chance, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The two generals simply made eye contact for a beat, and it was as if Dameron was silently asking for “Finn” to relax. After a moment Finn's expression and demeanor seemed to begrudgingly soften. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span> Hux cleared his throat to break the silence. "Well, if you two are done discussing how to deal with me</span>
  <em>
    <span> right in front of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would like to request medical aid for my terribly painful wounds and somewhere to rest. If that is agreeable, of course." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remind them of your fragile state. Make them let their guard down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      That seemed to shake the two men out of their argument. "Of course," Poe said softly. "Finn, could you and the guards show Hux to an empty room? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicely?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Finn waited before answering, seemingly holding his tongue from speaking some choice words. "Fine. Follow me." He glared at Hux one last time before showing him out into the hall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Snake Sheds It's Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Hux was paraded through the corridors of the base, with Finn leading and the others flanking his sides. The air was tense, and no one dared to remedy the echoes of the concrete walls with speech. When they finally came to a stop, Finn turned to face their "guest".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Look, I'm sorry for acting out. I should know better than to judge based on the past, especially since we both come from the same place. But you'll have to understand that it's going to be a while before I trust you. You’ve seriously messed things up for a lot of people. However, I'm going to try. For the cause, and for Poe. Just do everyone a favor and don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about betraying us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "I don't take offense," Hux replied. "I wouldn't trust me either. And don’t worry, it isn’t in my best interests to try to pull anything. But I would be careful with who you insult next time." Hux hoped the dagger sharp look in his eyes made his point. Of course, he knew he couldn’t guarantee anything. He only intended to side with the Resistance until he had accomplished his goal. Once Kylo Ren was laid to (a hopefully uncomfortable) rest, what he did next hinged entirely on what suited his needs best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Finn huffed. "Yeah, well… This is your room, for now. I'll leave it unlocked, but the guards will be out here. They will be near you at all times. If you need anything just ask, I guess. Hopefully sooner than later there will be a meeting to discuss our plan of attack on Palpatine and the First Order. Since Poe seems to think you'll be important, you should be there. The guards will escort you. Until then, do what you need to. I'll have someone fetch some medical supplies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  Hux simply nodded and entered the small space. The door shut behind him and he listened to hear Finn walking away. After a moment he let his shoulders drop, not even realizing he had tensed up. For the first time in weeks, Hux felt a sense of… peace. almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He took inventory of the room. It held only the basics. A cot in the corner. A small dresser and mirror for personal belongings. A folding chair, on which some clothes were laid. Everything was foreign and void of any touch of personality. The bag he had with him prior was probably still being searched. He doubted he would see it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux walked over and examined the clothing. He assumed they were for him, although he wasn’t sure how they had guessed his size. Even if they weren't, his current outfit was a mess and these unfamiliar ones would suffice. He set the clothes on the cot and glanced at himself in the mirror. As suspected, he was covered in filth, cuts, and blood. The speckles of mud on his bare arms and shoulders blended in with the freckles there. His pants and tank top were littered with rips. One of his boots had a hole in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With a heavy, tired sigh, Hux pulled off his top and tossed it aside. He ran his fingers gingerly across the blues and greens the bruise painted on his chest, wincing at the painful reminder of the whole ordeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      There was no refresher in here, but a bucket of water in the corner and a small cloth which seemed like a fleeting but kindly intended afterthought. Hux went to work cleaning his thin torso as much as he could, careful not to further agitate his wounds. He took the rest of his clothing off and did the same, wiping away the filth. When he had finished, he pulled on the provided clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The fabrics and colors felt alien to him. After wearing the same standard uniform for most of his life, the texture of the cargo pants felt foreign on his skin and the plain white shirt looked odd on him. It was very different from the monochrome black he was accustomed to, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Trying to ignore the strangeness of it all, Hux pulled on the dark leather jacket and boots that also came with the outfit. He finished by clipping the utility belt and holster to his hips, and straightening out the ensemble on his figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux then made an attempt to fix his hair into something less unruly. As he looked at himself once more, he considered his plan. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about the Resistance of course, he never did. But there was no going back to the First Order either. At this point, he didn't care where he ended up if anywhere at all. All he had to do was secure Ren's demise, and then he might just take a ship and leave it all behind. Maybe he could even blow up some of their supplies here at the base first out of spite. Hux would help these foolish dreamers, but only until he got what he wanted. Now, how to get it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He decided to leave the matter be for the time being, opting to wait for a proper opportunity. He still had to operate carefully, lest he give away his intentions prematurely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Just then, the supplies arrived. He quickly took the items from the shaky, mumbling young woman outside his room and retreated back into his space without a word. Hux redressed the wound on his leg, sealed his cuts, and applied some bacta gel to his bruise. It would still take time to heal, but this would speed it up. Then, Hux secured his stolen vibroknife in a compartment on his pants. As satisfied as he could be, he laid on the cot with a pained grunt and tried to get some rest. Knowing himself quite well (or so he’d like to believe), that would prove to be a difficult task.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diabolus Dissimulato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Hux’s fitful slumber was anything but the much-needed rest he needed. In his dream, he stood in place at the foot of the Supreme Leader’s throne. The throne he was meant to recline upon, not Kylo Ren. The entire room was engulfed in flames and smoke, just as it was when Hux found Ren himself with Snoke’s body at his feet. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was in a uniform, as pristine and void of personality as usual. However, upon closer inspection he found it to be not his usual attire but the uniform he had worn in his youth. It reminded him of a time when the First Order was new, when life was cruel and brutally honest, when he commanded a squadron rather than a main vessel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux focused on the throne to find a figure perched upon it, cloaked by robes and shadow and smog. He could not decipher who it was, but simply being in their presence sparked a deeply pitted fear within the depths of his being. Against his will, Hux’s frigid exterior gave way to trembling limbs and an all consuming urge to run. But his body would not remove, instead staying firmly rooted in front of the looming figure. All he could do was stare wide eyed at whoever it was as he began to hyperventilate and become nauseous from the sheer terror he was being forced to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      After an eternity of fearful silence, the faceless entity before him spoke. "Look at you. What you have become." Hux immediately recognized the voice of Snoke. "Everything you ever worked for, everything you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span> The entity's tone was condescending and full of disgust for the pathetic man it spoke to. Hux's fear began to meld with white hot anger. Not even in the gentle embrace of sleep could he find refuge from his shortcomings, his mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The figure continued, its voice shifting to the modulated tone of a masked Kylo Ren. "You're weak, pathetic. You could never measure up to me. I accomplished in a few years what you have been trying to do your whole life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are and always will be doomed to fail!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux wanted nothing more than to lash out at the figure in that moment, but still he could not will himself to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Once again, the voice morphed, this time mimicking Hux's father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you could even call him that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Little Armitage. Still useless. You never had a place in the First Order. You never had a place as my son. I was foolish to think that you could ever amount to anything. My blood will die with your insolence!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux tried to speak back, to tell whoever this was that they were wrong. To tell them that he was not powerless. But his mouth would not open, the words would not come out. Hux wasn't sure he believed any of that anyways. Not now. Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "For all you've done, you have nothing to show for your labor but a temporary home among the pitiful rebels you have spent your whole life trying to eradicate," a new voice spoke. This one was unfamiliar. Hux waited for this demon of dreams to continue, but instead found that it was beginning to stand up. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the entity stepped into the light, revealing milky white eyes, rotting features, and a cruel smile. Hux had never heard or seen Emperor Palpatine, but something in him knew that this was him. He hadn't been so sure of himself since the conception of Starkiller Base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Palpatine grinned even wider, reveling in the terror he commanded from Hux. "You wanted to rule. You wanted to destroy every obstacle in your way unhindered. Yet you wasted your chances. This leaves you with one final choice- submit to me and my new empire, or watch as the galaxy burns, including you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>   With all the willpower he had, Hux fought against the invisible force chaining his body in place. After a final push, he managed to open his mouth and speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "You're wrong," he challenged, slowly building the strength to straighten up and face Palpatine. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was wrong. I was wrong to believe in a cause that never gave a damn about me. I strived for praise and a sense of belonging that never came. I have spent my entire life since childhood being in service to others with nothing in return! And all for what? The First Order was never meant to rule the galaxy. It was all a grand scheme to lead up to this moment, when you would unleash your wrath on everyone. The First Order, everything I have known and believed in, was just a ploy to suit the whims of others!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Palpatine simply watched in amusement as Hux spoke. Hux had never contemplated what he had just said, but part of him knew that it was true. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, he really was nothing but a pawn, an expendable resource. His intelligence was nothing but a tool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux finally managed to take a step forward against what felt like the gravity of a thousand worlds, and advanced towards the sith. Yet still, Palpatine did not react. "I am done serving others," Hux continued. "Not the First Order, not Kylo Ren, and not you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With a pained yell, Hux tried to take another step. But before he could, Palpatine extended his arm, and Hux went flying onto the floor. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his skull hit the hard floor. No matter how hard he tried, he could not move anymore. All Hux could do was watch as the reanimated corpse loomed over him, cackling at his pitiful attempt at defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hux screamed as he felt electricity coursing through his body. "We will see," the Emperor said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I have no specific upload scedule, but please check back often for more. Also, if you'd like to hear more from me, see some of my art and bonus content, or submit a one shot request, please visit my Tumblr, galaxy-of-legends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>